The Alphabet Challenge
by mochi1412
Summary: A series of one shots about the Gosho boys.*evil cackle* Canon pairings. PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!
1. C for Curry

Disclaimer: I do not own DC.

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!**

C for Curry

* * *

><p>"So the-" Kaito frowned and checked the book again, "Wait a second…"<p>

"OI KUDO!" Heiji shouted across the room.

"What?" asked Shinichi exasperated, seriously this was the fifth time.

"Have ya heard 'bout the case where there was dis man where he used-"

"We DON'T need to know!" Kaito cut in before he could continue, "Hmm…chocolate eh?" He mumbled opening the fridge and checking its contents.

"Unfortunately I have to agree with Kuroba here. We don't need to know the oh so brilliant cases you have solved Hattori," added Sagaru smirking.

"I wasn't talking ta ya. I was talking ta Kudo, so shut your trap Ahou." Heiji glared at Sagaru.

Shinichi heaved a deep sigh. Kaito glanced pityingly over at him and closed the fridge door, "It's a lover's quarrel…Ne- do you think Kazuha-chan will get jealous?" He asked grinning madly as he opened the chocolate.

"I HEARD THAT!" Yelled Heiji before Shinichi could answer, "and why would Kazuha get jealous anyway? It's not like we're-" He turned beet red.

Kaito smirked and set the opened chocolate down, "Oh I don't know…Why would she? Kudo how about you explain the situation here to our dear friend?"

Shinichi sighed again, "For god's sakes...we all know how you feel about her Hattori…so just admit it already. This is getting tedious."

"Wha?" asked Heji , "Like you and Nee-chan?"

Shinichi blushed but quickly retorted, "What about it?"

Kaito snorted. Shinichi turned on him, "Like you can talk! What's this I hear from Hakuba about you and a certain someone last Friday?"

"WHAT?" Kaito shouted turning red also. He shot a venomous look at Sagaru.

He smirked back. "Ah yes Kudo-kun. It was a very interesting scene I witnesse-"

"It was Akako wasn't it?" Kaito interrupted looking enraged.

"'kako?" Asked Heiji confused.

"AKAKO Hattori thank you very much and yes what about Koizumi-san Kuroba-kun?" Sagaru said shooting daggers at Kaito.

"Well from what I heard from Aoko…" He winked suggestively at the other two boys, 'It was-"

"SHUT UP, AHOU! FIRE! FIRE! IT'S BURNT! AHHH!"

"Nice one Kuroba…" Shinichi quipped with half lidded eyes.

"Putting the blame on me eh oh great tantei of the east? That's rich coming from someone who can't even cut up cucumbers properly! Be grateful I came over to help!"

"Wha-WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I can cut up cucumbers…"

"Oh is that so? That was not what I heard from Ran-chan!"

"KUDO! KUROBA! Drop it! HURRY!"

"AHOU! BAKA!KUSO! SMOKE! DAMMIT!"

"DAMN! THE ALARM!"

~later~

"Running to me like the helpless rats you are eh? I expected better."

"I-We-we're sorry…" mumbled the four boys, heads down cast and blushing furiously.

"Whatever. You're lucky the professor and I made extra…"

"Thanks Ai-chan!"

"Thank me by knocking next time Kuroba. I don't appreciate it when someone jumps in through my bedroom window while I'm dressing." The young scientist shot him an icy glare.

Kaito remained grinning…albeit a little forcefully now.

"Now if you don't mind…I have work to do." She stalked out of the room.

"Damn tat girl was 'cary…"

"She was actually being NICE Hattori and trust me…if you think this is bad…you don't want to see what happens when she's pissed…" Shinichi answered glumly.

"Why did we run to Haibara-san again?" asked Sagaru looking around.

"closest," answered Hattori through a mouthful of curry.

"There's something-" Shinichi said a little hesitantly staring at the bowl with creased eyebrows.

"I-I-I- I think I better get g-going…I'm n-n-not hungry…"

"Ah I think I know.." Shinichi finished suddenly smiling, "IT'S FISH!"

*poof*

"Kuroba…we all know you're in that cupboard over there…" Sagaru said closing his eyes and face palming. Then he grinned and opened his eyes, "and if I'm not wrong…I do believe that's where professor Agasa keeps his-"

A high pitched girly scream resounded throughout the kitchen.

"'ish oil tablets…" finished Heiji smirking.

"Revenge is sweet isn't it Haibara?" asked Shinichi tilting his head back to face the ceiling.

"Of course," came the reply from the tiny black speaker next to the ceiling fan.

* * *

><p>Hiya! This fanfic was created based on this really random dream i had...anyway...as usual<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!**

**(Note: Progress for Diary of Kaito Kid will not halt...at least...that's what i think...) **


	2. V for Vaccinations

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective conan.

V for Vaccinations..

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>"Go Kudo…quickly-" Heiji gasped struggling to get the next words out.<p>

"But Hattori…"Shinichi stared at him. He knew what it was like.

"I'll be fine…I-I can 'andle dis..." Heiji gasped again.

"..fine.."

"AHOU!" a shrill voice interrupted, "JUST GET IN HERE NOW!"

Heiji shook his head violently at the female terror, "NO WAY! 'EAVE ME ALONE KAZUHA!" He yelled holding up a hand in defensive gesture.

Shinichi stared pityingly at the teenage detective then turned with pleading eyes to Ran, "Ran nee-chan? Do we have to do this?" He asked desperately.

"Conan-kun…" Ran sighed, "We've been through this already…"

"B-b-" He gave her the dreaded puppy eyes. Ran's breath hitched but before she could respond the pristine white door opened.

"Next please," he called out to the waiting patients.

"C'mon Heiji!" Kazuha said encouragingly to the shivering teen.

"NOOOOO! SAVE MEEE KUDDOOO!" He yelled frantically looking wildly around for the shrunken detective.

"Nani?" asked Ran looking perplexed, "Shinichi's here?" She looked around. Said person glared at Heiji as they followed him through the door way.

"A-a-a-ah..I mean..KU-KU-KUSO!" He amended looking guiltily at the irate chibi detective while still fighting off Kazuha.

"HEIJI ! DON'T USE SUCH LANGUAGE INFRONT OF CONAN-KUN!" She shouted grabbing him by the ear and marching him towards a stool, "Here, " She said dumping him in front of the shocked doctor, "Please do it now Dr. Araide."

He hesitated for a fraction of a second before decided it was best not to anger this young lady any further. He picked up the syringe. Heiji eyed the object with nothing short of terror.

"It's okay you know…this won't hurt one bit.." Dr Araide said in a calming tone.

"Liar…" muttered Heiji as the syringe came ever closer, "They said that last time…"

"It's okay Heiji nii-san. This can't be worse than getting stabbed in stomach right?" Shinichi's innocent voice piped up from beside him.

Heiji glanced at him then grinned, "Oh ya mean da time I lent ya my charm- YAAA!" He screamed jumping about a foot into the air.

"Done," sighed Dr. Araide looking relieved as he retracted the needle, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"OF COURSE IT WAS YA AH-" He choked as Kazuha slammed down on his foot.

"Thank you Doctor," she said sweetly.

"No problem," He replied cheerfully as he turned to Shinichi and Ran, "now who's next?"

"Oh it's thi-" Ran sighed as she looked to the spot "Conan" had been in only moments before.

"Talk 'bout being hypocritical…" Heiji muttered as he reached under the table and pulled out the struggling boy.

"NOO!" screamed Shinichi for once acting like his apparent "age."

~Outside~

"BAKAITO!" A girl who could have passed off as Ran's twin cried, taking out a mop and swinging it in the direction of a messy haired boy.

"AHOKO!" He retorted dodging the mop skilfully. He reached inside his jacket.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" The girl screamed, grabbing his hand as smoke exploded inside the hospital corridor.

Admist the surprised screams and yelps that could be heard, the pristine white door of Dr. Araide's room opened.

Five surprised faces peered out at the chaos outside before they shut the door promptly.

"Fate hates me…" Shinichi muttered as he leaned against the door.

"I totally agree…" Heiji sighed as he wiped his brow. Kazuha and Ran gave them questioning glances.

"Kuroba." They mumbled in unison before sliding to the floor.

* * *

><p>This theme is based on the reactions of several people at my school on the much dreaded vaccinations day..DX<p>

I really really hate those days..damn those evil needles...!

Sorry about the OOCness!

By the way... i have decided that this alphabet challenge is a nice way to get rid of stress! So i shall continue it for my own amusement XD


	3. Q for Quiz

**Note:**

**Ahh! Thank you to all those kind people who reviewed, favourite or alerted my work! I feel so inspired by your words or actions of encouragement! Thank you once again…now enough of my ranting along with the story XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own DC

Q

**PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>"I'm telling ya it's pie," Heiji said confidently, throwing a smirk at Sagaru.<p>

"And I'm telling you it's not. " He replied coolly as he bent closer to the table.

"Well ya wrong then!"

"So says the person who loses in deductions to a meer child," Sagaru retorted, throwing a pointed look at Shinichi. He grinned sheepishly.

"Are ya pickin a fight with me?" Heiji asked testily, choosing to ignore the jibe at his detective abilities.

"If you insist," he answered. The two detectives glared at one another. Shinichi heaved a deep sigh. They both turned on him.

"Ku-Conan!" Heiji shouted, crouching down until he was almost nose to nose to the poor boy, "Ya know the answer is pie right?" He growled threateningly.

But before Shinichi could respond however, Sagaru interrupted, "Asking help from Conan-kun again? I didn't realise you could sink that low Hattori-kun. It seems that I over estimated you."

"Y-You British brat…" Heiji hissed as he took on a kendo stance.

Shinichi sighed again. He should've known that it would be a bad idea to leave the safety of Ran's side to go ANYWHERE with the detective of the west.

Apart from the staggering amount of murder cases they seemed to encounter, there was also the problem of the brash detective to getting into various brawls with either his girlfriend, Kazuha , (not that he will ever admit that…man he can be so …_childish_ sometimes) an innocent bystander or in this case, a fellow detective.

Seriously. Was he asking too much to have a moment of PEACE for ONE DAY? Shinichi shook his head sadly. _"Evidently not,"_ He thought grimly looking up at the enraged detectives, _"I better stop them before they do something drastic…but then again…it will be interesting to see how this turns out." _

Shinichi glanced at his watch. 1 minute until it starts. They really need to get a move on …

Heiji and Sagaru continued to shoot daggers at one another. Shinichi inhaled, paused briefly then exhaled. Finally he shouted, "STOP ACTING LIKE FOOLS! IS YOUR PRIDE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS?" He flung the another white piece of paper towards them.

3.

Heiji's eyebrow twitched.

2.

Sagaru's hand clenched.

1.

For a moment all was silent. Then,

CHAOS.

Screams.

Yells.

Stampedes.

And through it all the Kaitou Kid emerged. He strode casually through the chaotic crowd towards the three detectives. Two of whom were sporting neon green and blue streaked hair while being tied to a nearby stand and one of whom wearing an overlarge soccer ball suit who was currently suspended from the ceiling.

"Well well well," He murmured, "What do we have here?" The three glared at him from their respective positions.

Kid ignored them and crouched gracefully to pick up the white paper. He raised an eyebrow.

"So is this what had you all so distracted?" He chided glancing around. He received no answer, "Hmm," His eyes swept from side to side as he rapidly scanned the page, "I'll have to say the answer is carrot." He said thoughtfully before disengaging a smoke bomb and disappearing without a trace.

Another silence.

"F***" cursed Heiji.

"Indeed," agreed Sagaru.

Shinichi just groaned, "It's shallots idiots…" he muttered.

* * *

><p>In case you guys don't know, the question they were all trying to figure out was "what is the square root of onion?" from the game "impossible quiz"<p>

I was playing this during cla- ahem..sometime at school..and yea i came across this question. It didn't take long before this fic was born..

By the way the answer , in case any of you want it, is shallots. So Shinichi was right after all!^^


	4. M for Meeting

**Hey guys! My exams are OVER :) I can finally relax..or not..**

**Anyway a big thank you to all those who faved/alerted and reviewed! XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

* * *

><p>"What do you want with him?" She asked, grey eyes narrowing suspiciously, looking him up and down.<p>

"I just wanted to check up on how my _young_ cousin was doing," Kaito answered, giving her what he hoped was a winning smile.

She glared coldly at him but smiled sweetly a second later. The transformation was so sudden that even Kaito looked a little taken aback. "Oh. Well _Shinichi nii-san,_" she drawled smirking at him and leaned casually against the door frame.

Kaito shivered, he really didn't like the way this child talked. Wait the child..no..it couldn't be…

"I'm sorry but Conan-kun is…resting," she finished, looking at him with an innocent expression.

Kaito stared at her. _Nah, there's no way this child could be like Kudo_, he thought eyeing her expression and shrugging mentally. Out loud he said, "Oh really? If he's resting then that's fine I can come back another day…" he paused, when she opened her mouth again.

"No no. It's fine really!" She gave him a wide smile, "I'm sure Conan-kun would be delighted to meet his _beloved Shinichi nii-san._"

Kaito raised an eyebrow. She seems keen on getting the brat to meet me..

"You know _Shinichi nii-san,"_ she continued cutely, "Conan-kun has told me a lot about you. Apparently you really like gold fish. Is that true?"

Kaito almost lost control of his poker face, "Wha?" he managed, desperately arranging his face into a neutral expression.

She grinned at him and somehow Kaito found it disturbing, "If you want, I can show you our collection!" She opened the door and made to go in before she suddenly realised that Kaito wasn't following. She turned round and looked inquiringly at him.

"Uh…I think it will be fine..I can always stay out here and wait..I mean I wouldn't want to bother you..and uh.."Kaito stuttered.

"Oh no no no! You're a guest and you _must _be _entertained_!" She insisted with a smile that Kaito considered to be an evil smirk.

"Fine…" Kaito muttered and stepped inside, carefully ignoring the warning bells that set of in his head as he spotted the tank.

Ai smiled and almost burst out laughing at the expression on the professor's face when he emerged from a room upstairs, directly above the tank.

"Eh?" asked the Professor, jaw dropping and looked from Kaito to the room behind him.

"Oh professor. We have a _guest_. Please make _Shinichi nii-san _comfortable while I go wake Conan-kun!" She said, barely suppressing a smirk. The professor seemed to understand and nodded uncertainly at her as she made her way past him.

Kaito didn't notice any of this, too busy was he trying to avoid looking at the tank full of those god forsaken monsters… He jerked when he felt a warm hand grab onto his shoulder.

"Shinichi?" Asked the professor narrowing his eyes at him, "Go take a seat, don't just stand there…" He said roughly and turned away.

Kaito nodded slowly, sensing something was wrong but couldn't quite place his finger on it. He made his way over to the couch and almost fell over in shock when the sound of a scream was heard.

"What the?" He muttered, looking up at the room.

Ai emerged casually from the room and shut the door behind her. Kaito stared apprehensively at her as she made her way towards him.

"He'll be up soon _Shinichi nii-san._"

"Uh..ok.."

They waited and soon the soft click of the door opening was heard.

"Hey Haibara?" Asked Shinichi groggily as he emerged from the room in his adult form, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything but why are suddenly so nice about giving me the cu-"

He stopped mid sentence when he noticed his twin standing in the lounge room gawking at him.

"Kudo-kun, meet Kaitou KID," she introduced waving a small hand between them. The professor emerged from the kitchen holding a pair of handcuffs.

Kaito blanched. This was definitely not one of his good days.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sorry guys about the ooc-ness..but this was just stuck in my head..and i needed it to get out!<strong>

**Ok then until next time!XD**

**Review please?**


	5. B for Back

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating DX I know I am the worst person in the world..but anyway I shall hope you have not abandoned me!**

**By the way a HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE LOVELY, AMAZING, INSPIRING READERS/WRITERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED/FAVED/ALERTED THIS! XD**

**So as always: Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own DC.<p>

* * *

><p>Kazuha shot the familiar teen before her a glare. He looked hurt and he had dark rings under his eyes but she didn't care at the moment. The akido champion clenched her fists ever so slightly and took a slow breath. The teen's eyes widened and his mouth opened. He looked scared. Very scared and with good reason too. I mean..what are the chances of surviving the attacks of one very mad lady who's especially accomplished with akido?<p>

Beside her, Ran watched the two nervously. She decided to intervene before anything drastic should happen.

"Ano," she began hesitantly, glancing at her infuriated friend, "Kazuha-chan.." She reached out a calming hand to her friend's shoulder.

"I'm ok Ran," she replied, brushing the hand off gently and shifted her foot back slightly.

Ran looked resigned and dropped her hand. Personally she too thought the teen deserved a good beating... but one look at his blood covered face and she decided against it. Obviously Kazuha didn't think that getting covered in blood wasn't that much of a big deal. Ran wished that she had her courage or her determination.

"Um.." began the poor guy in a feeble attempt to amend the situation as he threw a desperate look at Ran, "Toya-"

"HIYA!" Kazuha screamed. Shinichi gaped and swiftly side stepped the lunge and grabbed Kazuha's arm.

"Wait-"He tried desperately "please Toyama-san.."

Kazuha threw him a venomous look and pulled her arm roughly out of his grip, making Shinichi wince and made for him again. This time she succeeded and-

"Eh?" cried Shinichi jumping in surprise as her arms pulled him into a tight hug. Shinichi stood awkwardly with his arms outstretched and shot a glance at Ran who looked equally shocked. He frowned, was that jealousy that flashed across her eyes?  
>Well whatever it was, it was long gone before Shinichi could place his finger on it. He turned his attention back on Kazuha and found, to his relief, that she had released him. His relief lasted for about a split second before the akido champion moved in for the kill.<p>

"Ah-"

Thump.

Shinichi landed painfully on the tiled floor of the Detective Agency in a heap of tangled limbs.

"Ow.." he mumbled, "Toyama-san? What did I do to deserve that?" He asked looking bemusedly up at her with clear blue eyes.

"That," she stated, pointing a delicate finger at him, "was for lying to Ran." Shinichi had the decency to look ashamed.

"And this," She offered him a hand. Shinichi eyed it warily before gingerly taking it, "Is for bringing that ahou," she nodded toward the kitchen where the limp form of one Hattori Heiji lay, passed out on the table. "back to me." She swung the teen round and shoved him onto an unsuspecting Ran.

Embarrassed yelps and cries of indignation were heard as the two fought to disentangle themselves from a very suggestive position. When they finally managed to succeed they sent equally dangerous death glares in her direction, though admittedly Ran's did look sort of half hearted…

Kazuha threw them a knowing smirk and headed towards the kitchen, leaving the blushing pair to their own devices.

"Welcome back Ahou," she whispered as she gazed with open affection at the sleeping form of the Detective of the West. Maybe just maybe, after the whole catastrophe with the mysterious "Black Organisation" was over, she would tell Heiji exactly what she thought of him.

Kazuha smiled but her smile dropped instantly as the sound of a crash was heard. She rushed back out, chocked and hurried back inside.

It was probably best not to disturb the pair if that dent in the wall or the passionate lip lock was any indication.


End file.
